SOUL
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: THIS IS NOT SOUL EATER! I made it soul eater because the main character looks like a female soul. Please read its my first story ever! T because i don't know where i'm gonna go with it. Soul is a girl who is betrayed by the on she loves and starts running from the past and secrets. BEING REWRITTEN! DO NOT READ FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Lies

I stared at him in shock. My eyes grew wide. Tears fell from my cheeks. He turned and saw me.

"S-Soul!" He gasped.

My bangs hid my face, but I'm sure he saw my tears. I heard the girl giggle behind him, knowing what she had done. I felt him get closer, and I raised my head and stared at him.

"Liar…" I whispered. Before I could hear more of his lies, I turned and fled, my hair flying behind me. "Soul!" He called after me, but I didn't stop. I slowed down, and ripped out the barrette he got me. Then I ran. I ran faster. I had simply dropped it. He had kissed her, and I watched. What happened to I love you? Forever? It was supposed to be a fairy tale ending, like the movies. Happy ever after? What a sick lie.

I fled home, and grabbed a suitcase. I barely managed to catch my breath. My white cat watched silently, as if she saw what happened through my eyes. I saw a picture of my best friend, who had moved. I remember what she said before she left.

_"One hundred present sure, When you find the one, He'll be the one that finishes your sentences!" Katy sang happily, as we sat in the garden, My cat on my lap. She promised that even after she moved, we would call and chat, and visit. We had kept that promise._ I put her picture in my suitcase, and all my things. I then walked out. Maria, my cat, sat on my shoulder, her ruby eyes glowing as she watched the moon.

"Okay, we're moving. But where, Soul?" her eyes seemed to say. My eyes were a Red Ruby like hers. I got an idea, and walked back inside. I went in front of the mirror, grabbed the scissors, and cut my long snowy white hair to a bit above my shoulders. I wanted a new start. There's more to my past, and I want to run from my past. My new hair had a messy cute look, and Maria looked approving.

We walked out, and went toward the bus stop. We got on an almost empty bus, headed for Waterfall Hills, an almost unknown town. Maria snuggled up into my lap, and fell asleep. I placed my suitcases next to me. I pulled a gray hoodie over my head, trying to pretend I didn't see You-Know-Who-Cheating-Liar looking around outside for me, where he could see me in the bus, I turned my head, so I looked like any usual person riding the bus. The bus went off, leaving my past behind in this place, Meadow Falls. I think he noticed me, but it was too late. "See ya." I whispered to myself. "It was beautiful, before I found the lies."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I had this chapter done, so i decided to upload it now. Please enjoy! ^-^ 3

New friends

When I woke up, we were at another stop. Fine with me, we were getting close, so that's all that mattered. I took off my hoodie. I had on my favorite white strapless top with jeans and my little short grey boots. A girl walked down the isle.

"May I sit her?" She asked sweetly, gesturing toward the seat next to me. "Sure." I said, putting on a nice smile. She smiled brightly, and sat next to me. She had hair that looked like mine before I cut it. It was a lovely pinkish color, like the color you see as the sun rises. A gentle pink. She had baby blue eyes, and a little light white\pinkish dress that went a bit past her waist with a black messy tied bow around the neck of the dress. She had on black leggings with dark grey spots that stopped below her knees. She had simple black flats on.

Before the bus doors could close, a girl rushed in. She wore a light brown dress with darker brown mini spots. Right under her chest, a dark brown bow sat slightly off to the left. She had blonde hair in little pigtails. One of her eyes was browns, the other was sapphire blue. On her hair sat two mini white bows, each next to her pigtails. She also had boots like mine, only brown.

"CHERRYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" She wailed, running to the girl next to me. "I'm leaving." She said simply. Short, sweet, and straight to the point. I like this girl. "B-but sis… Fine! If Cherry goes, Bel goes too!" She squealed. I'm guessing she's Bel. "Fine. Oh yeah! I'm Cheryl Blossom, but everyone calls me Cherry. This is Bel Blossom, my little sister." Cherry told me. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Soul, and this is my cat Maria." I said as Maria opened her eyes. "Wow! You look alike!" Bel sang. I learned more about them, I found that Bel is 16 and wants to learn Japanese. I learned that Cherry is 18 like me and is leaving the same reason I did: Cheating boyfriend. Running from past. She whispered that last part to me while Bel's mind was elsewhere. Bel and Maria got along very well, but Maria took a big liking to Cherry. I know why, but that's part of the past. I began to doze off, but I heard Bel yell, "WE'RE HERE!"

I looked up to see Cherry's back to the window, while the sun rose, making her even more beautiful. From the reflection in her eyes, I could see my back to the setting moon, making me look beautiful as well. She smiled sweetly at me.

Maria jumped onto my shoulder. We headed out, and it was winter and snowing and snowy here. We walked out, a girl greeted us with a smile. She had purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a black jacket and black jeans. We had all changed into warmer clothes, and I wore my grey jacket and put on a white hat with a hint of pink and a black scarf.

"Hello! I'm Blair! Welcome!" Blair sang. Her hair was super long and sort of puffy. "Tana! Sis! Come say hello!" Blair called to a girl behind her. The girl (Who I'm guessing is Tana) had black hair that had perfect curls in it. She wore the same as Blair, only a red jacket and boots like mine, but here's what caught me off guard. When she turned toward us, she open her eyes, revealing ruby red eyes, exactly like mine. "Hey." She said simply, then turned back around. I frowned.

Little Miss Independent isn't very welcoming. Blair whispered to me, quiet so nobody else could hear, "Tana has trouble with trusting people, so she gets sort of cold. But… maybe you can help her." I was a bit shocked. She quickly told me and the girls there were three rooms that we could stay in at her place. We went there, Tana behind us. I slowed down to her pace, and looked her in the eyes, smiling. A gentle smiled formed on her lips, and I walked by her in silence.

When we made it there, Blair showed the girls to their rooms, while Tana led me to mine. She left to hers as I inspected the room. Maria closed the door. With a purple puff of smoke, she returned to human form. Her hair was like Tana's only purple, and black kitty ears and tail appeared on her. A dark purple top was on her, and a lighter purple skirt. She had no shoes at the time. "Nya! Souly, what a nice room!" Maria sang. "Shhh! Don't let them hear you!" I cried. Maria nodded and went back to cat form. I sighed.


	3. Important authors note

Quick authors note IMPORTANT.

This WILL contain girl+girl at one point. If your agenst lesbian girls, get your butt off my story haters. If your not, YOU EARN 8 SYMETRICAL VIRTUAL COOKIES :D. The main pairings will be in this story, but i will make stories with alternate endings and pairs, so it'll be like a whole new story.

IM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS STORY I WILL EXPLAIN HER PAST AND GO INTO BETTER DETAIL! Also, i discover mango lollipops suck. OFF TOPIC! Soul is a girl with snowy white hair and ruby eyes. Her cat/girl Maria and her are running from their past, and secrets are hidden. Along the way, they fall in love. But what if the one who destroied Soul's happiness comes after her? How will they cope with so much? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! XD

Alot of the names are based off my friends from phantasy star portable. ITS ME GUYS! MARIA! i wanna play it with them but my charger broke :( sad face... Cherry Blossom and Bel were my besties/friggin sisters and Tana is the girl i loved so friggin much as my bestie.

Anyway, hope you enjoy my story!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Comfort in the moonlight

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked out the window and stared at the moon.

"Oh moon, you shine so bright…If you could speak, you'd tell me stories of everyone, and the world. Wouldn't you?" I asked. I began to hear something. I glanced at Maria, thinking she was making noise. But she was deep asleep and quiet.

I wore a grey plain tee shirt, and short leggings that were brown and had stripes that were a light brown/pink hints in it. I poked my head out of my room, and it was louder. I gasped. It was crying! I walked out and the noise led to Tana's door. I gently opened the door and saw a window above were Tana buried her head in her knee's, and held her legs. The moonlight made her look gorgeous. I saw she wore a this white short nightgown.

I sat next to her and she looked up and looked into my eyes. My eyes said, _"You don't have to talk, just know I'm here."_ She understood. The crystal tears falling down her face my heart soar. She flung her arms around and held me close. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I just wanted make her smile. So I held her closer. "I-I hate liars… and I fell for one, and t-they broke my heart…" she whimpered.

"I know. I feel the same." I whispered to her. I got her to go to bed, but she begged me to stay till she fell asleep. So I did. After she feel asleep, I left, only to fine Maria smirking at me, her eyes sparkling. She poofed to human and giggled.

"You like Tana, you like Tana!" she purred. "I do not! I was comforting her!" I protested, feeling my face heat up. "Nyan! Your face says different. Are your cheeks usually as bright as your eyes?" She giggled deviously. "Well its obvious you like-" I was cut off as she threw her hands over my mouth. "Don't say it!" She wailed, face bright red. I giggled,

"Now you know how I feel." "Nyaa! I'm sorry!" "Maybe I should say it…" "Nyaaaaa?! No! No!" "Okay fine! If you keep being loud, everyone will wake up! They'll see human kitty!" "Nya! No! Maria will be good! And quiet!" "Then stop yelling!" We argued back and forth when we heard footsteps. We flung into bed and Maria went cat form. Cherry poked her head in, and I heard her say, "Funny, I thought I heard people talking." She mumbled, and left. "I hate you." I mumbled to Maria. "Love you too." Maria purred lightly.


	5. PREVEIW

PREVEIW FOR LATER CHAPTER!

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"Honey, Soul, There's something I need to tell you…" Soul's mom said over the phone. Soul frowned. "What?" "It's something we never told you…" "Mom! You have to tell me!"

"Well… you have a…" She whispered the last part, so I couldn't hear it. But Soul did. She collapsed on her knees, face as pale as her hair. She dropped the phone and I picked it up. "What happened!?" I cried into the phone. "Tana! Soul has a-"

Interested yet? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! XD


End file.
